Master Sword
"The legendary sword that seals the darkness. Its blade gleams with a sacred luster that can oppose the Calamity. Only a hero chosen by the sword itself may wield it." -----Hyrule Compendium Entry description The Master Sword, also known as The Blade of Evil's Bane, the Legendary Sword, the Master Sword of Resurrection, and the Sword that Seals the Darkness, is a recurring weapon that appears in The Legend of Zelda series. First appearing in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, it has become a predominate feature to the series, appearing in almost every game, in logos, all alongside the Hylian Shield. Background Information The sword was originally crafted by the Goddess Hylia as the Goddess Sword, which was forged in the Master Sword by the Goddess' chosen hero and it's spirit, Fi, who bathed the blade in three Sacred Flames located across the land that would later become Hyrule. Din's Flame is imbued in the sword, which has the Power to Repel Evil, a power augmented after the sword received a blessing of Zelda, which then transformed the blade into the True Master Sword. The sword is considered the only weapon that has the power to defeat Ganon in the games that it appears in. The sword will only accept its master by its own will, and will choose a hero that has gone through great trials and the test their courage, power and wisdom to prove him worthy of wielding it. This may be a choice from the Goddess, Fi, who sleeps eternally within the sword and will only assist her heroic master. ...events of Breath of the Wild Link is told by Impa that ten-thousand year prior to the events of Breath of the Wild, a hero used the sword to seal away Calamity Ganon within Hyrule Castle. The sword was again wielded by Link, who used it in a ferocious battle against Ganon, who broke free from his prison to cause total destruction to Hyrule. In Link's first Recovered Memory, "Subdued Ceremony", the royal speech the Princess Zelda recites states that the sword is bound to the Hero of Hyrule and will always aide him whether he is "skyward bound", adrift in time, of steeped in the glowing embers of twilight. In Link's third Recovered Memory, "Resolve and Grief", Zelda asks Link if he can hear the master sword speaking to him. During Link's 17th Recovered Memory, "Zelda's Awakening", Link is greatly wounded and the Master Sword is in poor condition. After Zelda awakens her sealing power to save Link from a Guardian Stalker, Link collapses in exhaustion. The Master Sword speaks to Zelda, informing her what she must do to save Link and Hyrule. After putting Link in the Shrine of Resurrection for his one hundred year slumber, Zelda takes the Master Sword to its pedestal in Korok Forest and instructs the Great Deku Tree to protect it. After Link awakens from his slumber, the Master Sword still remains in its pedestal in Korak Forest beyond the Lost Woods. Link hears some rumors about the sword that is located in the forest. In order for one to reach it one must reach the entrance the the Lost Woods. This can be achieved by flying directly to it from the Woodland Tower. Once you enter the forest, one must follow a certain path through the woods or taking the wrong path or leaving it all together will result in Link being "mysteriously" transported back to the entrance. The Master Sword rests in its pedestal in the center of Korak Forest, and is revealed to Link that if one is deemed to weak and attempts to draw the sword from its pedestal, then their life will slowly be drained away. To achieve this, Link must have a total of 13 heart containers to be able to draw it from its resting slumber. Weapon Stats The Master Sword has a base strength of 30 damage; its holy power will be awakened in the presence of evil. If Link is inside a dungeon, near Guardians or Malice, the blade of the sword will glow into a light blue aura. While in this state, the Master Swords power and it's energy is doubled. The Master Sword can deal a total of 11,400 damage while in its awakened state. The Master Sword is the only weapon in the game that doesn't break; instead it runs on an energy source which when empty, becomes unusable to the player. When its energy is emptied, the player must wait ten minutes for it to recharge. Note that pausing the game while waiting will not effect its recharge time. The Master Sword cannot also be thrown like other weapons, but instead replaced with a Sword Beam attack that can greatly drain the swords power if used excessively. The beam deals 10 damage on enemies and the range is increased based on the total amount of Heart Containers that Link has acquired. The Sword Beam appears and functions in the same manner as the Skyward Strike from Skyward Sword, with Link sending off a blue disc of energy from the Master Sword after charging it in the air. After completing the "Trial of the Sword" from the first DLC pack, the Master Sword will be awakened permanently and using the Sword Beam will no longer affect its durability. Weapon Dimensions The Link's Master sword is a long double edged sword which has no fuller.It has overall 42 inches length with 29.5 inches blade and 11.75 inches handle.The thickness of blade is 4mm. Hard painted metal scabber comes with the sword. The material of blade is partially tang and made up from stainless steel.The handle and guard are molded from the cold cast pommel.A fantasy design of Link Master sword is available at Swordskingdom which shows it's dimensions clearly.Category:Melee Weapons